My Little Reviews
by FeatherleapMC
Summary: I will reviewing the episodes for Season 4 and maybe upcoming series, I will try to update once a week on Saturdays or Sundays.


**Things in parenthesis '()' mark my little inputs and comments of what I think as well, they will mainly be jokes except for bolded ones and a few others.**

**(Spoilers for Season 4 of My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic are below, so unless you want to read spoilers 'who doesn't?' then watch the episode, then come back here.)**

**Hi** Fanfiction!

**This** is an idea I had after hearing some of my other friends did reviews every Saturday, I decided maybe I should do some MLP reviews too. I know it is a little weird to start in the middle, so I will start right now on Episode 1 and 2 of season 4. (One and Two because they really merge for me.) Once I get caught up, I will start updating every Saturday or Sunday, it depends on my schedule.

**P.S.** If you don't like my ranting, why are you even reading this? It is my personal opinion, and it's what I think. So if you don't want to read my opinion, why even click on the link. So I will start with the review for real, now.

**So**… back to the episode that I watched while in a rush then watched five more times… right. Season Four began with a kick with this episode. I don't all entirely agree with the Princess Twilight (Behold! Behold!), but I don't entirely not agree with it. I believe that it gave the series a new way for more things to happen such as the drinking of the White Alicorn Potion (Does it even have a name? If it does I'm guessing it's that or Zecora's Potion) and the having to take charge with the guards. It also provides new difficulties for Twilight and her friends as described below.

**I** laughed my heart out at the beginning of the episode! (XDDDDDDDDDDD) I love that they showed that Twilight isn't just a perfect unicorn (now alicorn) and that she can have difficulties too. I mean, in the end of Season 3, it doesn't really make much sense that Twilight has wings one second, but then the very next at her coronation, can fly out of a window and do all sorts of tricks like doing a flip. (Cough, cough she did do that.) She's a brand new princess, and I don't think it would make sense that she would be able to fly perfectly. I like the part especially that she is worrying too much, and her wings take over, and she hits the ceiling. (OH NO! TWILIGHT'S POSSESSED BY QUEEN CHRYSALIS!)

**Now**, that I've got that out of my system… I don't know if it's just me, but Twilight seems a lot more disabled now that she is an Alicorn. Her friends in Ponyville are too busy to come to the Summer Sun Celebration in Canterlot because Mayor Mare has asked them to come set up the Celebration in Ponyville. Twilight can't go because she is in charge of fireworks… right… (Can't you just ask Cadence to do that for you, and go to the party in Ponyville?) And when the evil plant things take Celestia and Luna, she isn't allowed to search for fear that Equestria's remaining princess is taken?

**I** don't like the fact that there was no villain for the first two episodes of season 4. I had even gotten the order understood (Girl 'Nightmare Moon' Boy 'Sambra' Girl 'Queen Chrysalis' Boy 'Discord). I was expecting another girl, but I knew it wasn't going to be Luna. I watched the Animatic, and unlike other people who watched it, I watched it with a few hints such as 'Your precious light'. That would mean, even though Twilight was there and watching the scene, she was seeing it as Celestia had. But still, I was expecting them to be creative, and maybe make a new villain as they had many times before.

**The** Tree of Harmony bothers me with the fact of, are they even going to unlock the box that Twilight revealed this season? I have watched all the episodes up to date (1/24/14 with a new episode coming out tomorrow) and have noticed in every episode, something gleams, (except one and two, I will get on to the gleams in my next review.) but, what do those things do? Will those things unlock the box? (But I don't think that Rainbow Dash's eye will fit in there…)

**Discord** returning, upset me, but I enjoyed his singing of 'Winter Wrap up, Winter Wrap up!'. It was quite amusing to see Discord in a bathing towel in the middle of an episode. He being the cause of the princess's capture, but not being the actual villain upset me even with the fact that he wasn't a girl (doesn't mean I want genderbend of discord!) not being included. I thought it would be at least funny to have a wedding with Twilight and Flash (even though they have barely met and stuff) would have been better, and Queen Chrysalis returns and wrecks the place. But the seeds, which I didn't notice until the second time amused me. I thought at first he was eating pepper… even though I don't know why he would be eating pepper… Maybe it tastes good? Anyway, I think the sleep-poison-whatever-those-things-were plants were needed. We needed some sort of fight since they didn't add a villain into this season's beginning.

**When** the Mane Six put the Elements of Harmony back into the Tree of Harmony, I was furious. My words to Twilight Sparkle: "No pony in the right mind would **never** put the elements back in the tree, and leave them there. What if the changelings attacked? What if King Sambra returned somehow? There are so many more what-if's I could add on to this. The whole concept is, aren't the elements of harmony there so that you can protect all of Equestria? Doesn't Equestria need them more than some old tree? Twilight, you're an alicorn now, and you specialize in magic, you should be smart. You should know how to think. Did I mention that she acts dumber this season? She acts like she doesn't even know how to use magic anymore. She has only used a few spells in this season. Did all of her power go to her wings? The world may never know!

**Anyway**… I will try to wrap this up. The journal idea was good since, Twilight no longer has a need to write to Celestia now that she herself is a princess. That would be weird. I will make this short. Spike has no lines, Pinkie Pie is still hilarious, and Derpy doesn't make any real appearances. (Until episode 10)

**So** this is the end of my first review for MLPFIM. If anyone would review, it would be much appreciated. Also, if anyone wants to make a pony character named 'Featherleap' Preferably a pegusus, I will make a contest. Send a link to me in a PM and I will judge them. The winner will be my icon for this story/review thing. And I will use it in any other MLP stories I happen to write. So please Review, and I apologize for writing about different parts all over the place.


End file.
